PK06
Stantler's Little Helpers (Japanese: クリスマスの夜 Christmas Night) is the fourth Pikachu's Winter Vacation episode and sixth Pikachu short. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 1999, and in the United States and United Kingdom on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation VHSes and DVD, for the first time in 2000. Plot During a starry night, in a house with a decorated , says should go to bed soon because Santa Claus is coming. At the same time, entertains by making funny faces. After Ash hangs a , he lies in the bed, telling Pikachu to go to sleep, and tells the same thing to Togepi. They both go to their Trainers' beds and cover themselves with the blankets. wishes Misty and Ash good night, and they all fall asleep. Next to the fireplace where Ash's bag is, comes out of it, sees Pikachu lying next to Ash, and uses her vines to take him out of the bed. Then, she jumps in the bed and covers with the blanket. Togepi wakes up and , , , , and come out of their balls. At their sound, Pikachu awakens, and Togepi and Chikorita jump out of the bed and run towards them. Next, all Pokémon are looking through the window and see the decorated Christmas Tree. Chikorita looks up the sky and sees a red light. The window accidentally opens and they fall down in the snow. They head towards the place where the red light has been going over a forest trail. They arrive at a place where they see Santa Claus and his . He tells them that Stantler has fever and only a certain Berry can cure it. All Pokémon volunteer to search for the Berry. They start searching when snow falls onto Pikachu's head and he gets an idea. He proceeds to explain it to the rest while the scene moves forward to the Christmas Tree. Chikorita uses to bring down the star on top of the tree which falls on Pikachu's head. He uses electricity to power it up. They proceed to search again having the star's light to help them see in the dark. Next they gather together with no results in finding the Berry. Vulpix comes and points to the top of the mountain meaning the Berry is there. Pikachu starts climbing up and a powerful wind blows the star from his head. He resists the wind and continues climbing until he finally manages to get there. He takes some Berries then the small snow-covered rock under him breaks, making him fall. Bulbasaur and Chikorita use their vines to stop him from falling and bring him back to safe ground. They hurry back to Santa Claus and give Stantler the Berries. Stantler cures and Santa thanks them. Then Stantler perks up and proceeds off into the sky as the Pokémon are watching them. In the morning, Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon enjoy their presents, while the Christmas tree is revealed to have the same star on the top. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Santa Claus Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Santa Claus's) Trivia * This short was released between EP126 and EP127 in Japan. * This episode displays 's talent from impressions, as he is seen doing imitations of , and . * Christmas Night, the Japanese title of this episode, is the dub title of a similar episode. * A remix from Routes and is used as background music towards the end of the episode. * An instrumental version of A New Friend is played at the end of this short. Errors In other languages |pt_br=Os Pequenos Ajudantes de Stantler |sv= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 06 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Christmas episodes de:Stantler's Little Helpers es:VI04 fr:Stantler's Little Helpers it:PK06 zh:PK06